


William Shakespeare's Dracula

by MrProphet



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	William Shakespeare's Dracula

_Act 1 Scene 2_   
_The Gates of Castle Dracula_

_Enter COACHMAN and HARKER_

HARKER  
What grim place is this that stands before us?  
A bastion of dark and dreadful kind.

COACHMAN  
Here stands the keep of Castle Dracula!  
That mighty fortress of my ancient lord.  
Where twice a gross of noble generations  
Have bled and died to fight the fearful Turk.  
As Dracula has oft the battle led  
And put to flight a foe with dreadful cruelty  
With grisly wooden poles most fundamental  
His sharpest points with bluntest staves to make.

HARKER  
What say you man? You make no sense!  
What war against the Turk has he pursued?

COACHMAN  
Mind not the ramblings of this old servant.  
I speak of all the family as one.  
For as for years uncounted they have ruled here,  
So have my kin always been here to serve  
And shovel up the viscera and pizzle  
That pools beneath their glorious scarecrows.

_The Coachman strikes the door with his fist._

COACHMAN  
Oh the ladies who my Lord has welcomed.  
The beauties of a hundred lands and more  
Have joined their blood with that of Dracula  
An empire greater its day than Rome  
Athens, Macedon or Byzantium.  
Alas that now it comes to this sad pass.

HARKER  
The Borgo Pass I find grim, but not sad.

COACHMAN  
This sad pass where my Lord Dracula  
Must leave the high and noble lair of ages  
To cross the water to a dank foul isle  
To dwell among merest barbarians.

HARKER  
Now look my man I'll have no more insolence!

_Enter Dracula_

DRACULA  
Go slave and trouble my guest no longer!  
And you, my excellent and English friend  
Enter freely and of your own good will  
Go safely and leave behind you something  
Of the happiness you bring into my house.


End file.
